welcome to the host club
by Fullmetalfan13
Summary: eds found another lead in an unexpected place
1. Chapter 1

"….." this was ed's reaction to the mission colonel roy mustang just assigned him."y-your joking…right?"

"Do i look like I'm joking, fullmetal?" mustang asked the short, blonde boy sitting in front of him, golden eyes staring questionably.

"…b-but can't someone else do it?" the young boy asked.

"no." mustang said almost to quickly.

"w-why?!" ed practically screamed at mustang.

Mustang sighed and rested his head on his hands. 'Why did everything have to be so difficult with this boy, why couldn't he just except his orders and move on?' Mustang thought to himself. "Because," mustang motioned for ed to come closer, "I heard something about there being a philosopher stone there."

Now ed was interested. "Oh got it." ed said with a big grin. "So when do i leave?"

"First thing tomorrow." With that said ed raced out of the room, grabbing his signature red coat on the way out. Mustang just stared and then sighed, "I swear, that kids gonna be the death of me."

[meanwhile]

Ed was racing down the streets of central, eager to tell his younger brother, Alphonse, about their latest lead. When Ed got to the hotel him and Al were staying at he rushed to their room. Just when ed was about to run in, when Alphonse opened the door. Resulting in ed crashing to the floor flat on his face.

"Brother!" Al yelled as he tried to help ed off the floor. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I think so." ed said, as he stood up. "Anyways, I found a lead." ed exclaimed, grinning at his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter two_

**sorry chapter one was soooooo short i tried to make this one longer…:\…..i tried.**

Ed sighed. "What is it, brother?" Al asked.

"I HATE trains."

"Oh, is that all?"

"You would hate em to if you….." Ed trailed. He knew better than to bring up that touchy subject. He tried to changed the subject. "Sooooo about this school, I heard its one of the best and its out of Amestris."

"Really? I heard it was far, but that far?" Al said.

"Yep."

It was a pretty silent train. Which Ed enjoyed. Usually there someone on the train who tries to hijack it or the train breaks down or something. Ed was having a wonderful time and he spen it sleeping.

Al was enjoying the peace to. He's usually one edge when they get on a train, but he'd never tell ed that.

[a few hours later]

'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG'

Alphonse quickly turned the direction of the noise. There were three men all with guns. 'I knew the peace was to good to be true, especially with ed' Al thought to himself.

Ed on the other hand slept through the gun blasts. Then, one of the men started walking down the aisle, but stopping at each row. When the man got to the row Ed and Al were, he stopped and looked at Ed for a while before saying, "Hey, Hey kid. Hey kid! Wake up kid! Wake up you LITTLE RUNT!"

'Now he's done it' Al thought to himself. Ed popped open his eyes and gave the man a nice kick in the face. "DONT CALL ME LITTLE!" Ed yelled. Then Ed looked at Al and pointed to the man unconscious in front of him and asked, "So, who is this guy?"

Al sighed, 'so he was only reacting to LITTLE RUNT'.

"H-hey. You can't do that to big joey. I'll make you pay!" One of the other men yelled.

'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG'

**Haha cliff hangers luv em anyways sorry its taking sooooo long to get to the part with ouran but it will happen eventually i just kinda had a totally of topic idea and wanted to try it and thought it worked soooo u got this ;p Oh and I WILL MAKE THESE LONGER I PROMISE! ps yes i did kinda steal the train hijack from the show but i will make little different**

**ops plz leave comments and tell me what to add and what to take out and i will consider your ideas cause your opinions matter **

**bye bye **


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter three_

**haha another chapter i hope u like oh and i know i haven't explained in the story that ed has an auto mail arm and leg and that al is a suit of armor but i thought and hoped u just knew that already sooooo I'm going with the assumption u do…..without further ado [don't know if that is a word] here is chapter three…..**

'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG'

Everything fell silent. "W-where did he go?" The man who shot the gun asked. Just before Ed jumped out from behind the seat and slammed his automail leg down on the mans head. The other man was so shocked he didn't see Al behind him and before he knew it he was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Nice one Al." Ed told Al with a smile. Al 'smiled' back, but Ed knew what he meant. "Now all we have to do" Ed continued, "is figure out who the hell these guys are and why they tried to hijack the train."

"How?" Al asked. "Uhhhh…. haven't figured that out yet…" Ed said. Al sighed. Just then a mans voice was heard on the intercom. "All passengers I suggest you remain calm unless you have a death wish. Oh, and no heroes." The man sounded annoyed and nervous.

Completely ignoring what the man said Ed started for the intercom room. "Hey kid. What do you think your doing?!" Asked a clearly nervous man. Ed stopped to look at the man, and then started walking towards the intercom room, again. Then many people started yelling at Ed. Ed just ignored them and kept walking with Al close behind, trying to calm the people down. They eventually made it to the intercom room. Ed stopped in front of the door. "Why'd you stop brother?" Al asked. "Shhhhhh." Ed responded.

"Do you think we'll get caught? I heard theres a state alchemist on this train." One man asked. "Of course not, especially sense we have hostages." Another replied.

"But you never mentioned having hostages before."

"We don't actually have hostages, we'll just let them think we do."

"Yeah…..How?"

"Through the intercom of course."

"I thought you broke that saying, 'we don't need this stupid thing anymore'."

"….Crap I did.'

"These guys are such complete idiots." Ed stated a little to loud. "Who who's there?" One of the men in the room asked."Oops." Ed said. "Well here goes nothing." Ed said as he opened the door.

[at the train station]

"Oh I can't thank you enough, if you weren't here i don't know what we would've done." The train conductor Kept saying over and over and over again to Ed. Who, as always, was soaking it all up.

"Oh it was no big deal thats just what i do." Ed said dramatically. Al sighed.

"What exactly would that be fullmetal? Complain?" Ed knew that voice to well. "What the hell are you doing here colonel." Ed snapped. **{awwwwww snap sorry just had to that for my good friend hannah}**

"Is that anyway to treat your commanding officer and 'dad'." Mustang said. Ed just stared.

"WHAT?!"

**sorry it was short again i just barely have time to time to type…..okay I'm lazy you got me. oh and i have never been on a train before and know nothing about them like if there is even such a thing as a intercom room idk. lets just say on my train there is :} hope to 'see' you soon plz comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

_chapter 4 _

**alright sorry it took so long but here it is…..CHAPTER 4!**

"D-dad?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MUSTANG!?" Ed screamed at Mustang.

"Relax fullmetal its not like its permanent, its just for this mission." Mustang said.

"For the mission?! You never told me anything about this!" Ed was getting annoyed.

"I didn't tell you because i knew you'd refuse to do the mission."

"You never know….i might've agreed."

"Really? You would agree to having me be your temporary father…"

"HELL NO!"

Roy just sighed. "Well whatever….come on we need to get to the house."

"House? Wait…you mean i have to stay in the same house as you?!"

"Yep"

"Never gonna happen." Ed said bluntly.

Roy turned around to look at ed, who had a pissed off look on his face. "Listen its either that or the streets. Its your choice." Roy said smirking. Ed just crossed his arms and looked like he was debating his options. Roy raised an eyebrow and just looked at Ed. 'Is he really thinking about it?' Roy thought to himself. 'I was kidding.'

Then Ed slammed his fist in the palm of his hand. "I chose…..the streets." Everyone just stared and was speechless.

"But, brother, you can't be serious. You'll get sick or worse. You can't!" Al said worriedly. He knew Ed was stubborn, but this was taking it to far.

"Geez, Relax Al." Ed said. Then Ed noticed how silent roy was being. "Problem colonel bastard? You told me my choices were street or the house that your staying at, and i chose streets." Ed stated nonchalantly. Roy just face palmed and said, "Do you really think I'd let you stay out on the streets."

"Wait, your not?" Ed asked. Roy just face palmed again and picked up Ed under his arm. "Hey, let me go you bastard! What do ya think your doing?!" Ed yelled, thoroughly confused and surprised.

"I'm taking you to the house, whether you like it or not." Roy said, clearly losing his patience. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye just followed her superior without saying anything. Al just stood where he was watching Roy mustang, the flame alchemist, the hero of Ishval, carry away his older brother, almost like he cared for Ed's safety. Al smiled at this thought. (yeah i know armor can't smile, but just DEAL WITH IT) Al had to run to catch up with them, and got in the car that would take them to the house they'd be staying at.

[at the house after a long long car ride there]

"Fullmetal, head up stairs and put your stuff away." Roy said. Ed just stood there. "You can't tell me what to do." Roy was really getting annoyed. "That is an order from your superior officer!" Roy said, with a glare that could scare the devil away, But Ed just stood there being the stubborn kid he was. Al on the other hand was truly terrified and quickly grabbed his brother and pulled him upstairs. "A-al?!" Ed asked startled by the big suit of armor that was dragging him up the stairs.

Roy sighed. "That kid just….." Riza looked at her superior and smiled. "You care for him don't you? You know he can take care of himself." Riza said while putting away cans of food. "I know its just….he's still a kid…" Roy said as he sat down and sighed. "I know what you mean, sir."

"Please call me Roy. We are suppose to be married after all." Roy said with a smile. 'He's back' Riza thought to herself.

[an hour later]

"Fullmetal, food!" Roy yelled up the stairs for the 100th time, or of least thats what it felt like. "YEAH YEAH I GET IT!" Ed yelled back from upstairs. 'Then why the hell aren't you down here yet?!' Roy thought. Just then Ed came down and looked pissed and tired. "About damn time. Come eat. Its getting cold." Roy said. Ed just nodded and sat down on one of the stools by the counter. "Wheres Alphonse?" Riza asked dishing up food for Ed. Ed just shrugged and watched Riza get his food for him. "Ya know he can do that himself. he's not helpless." Said Roy. If Ed had the strength and wasn't so tired he'd glare at roy. "Yes." Riza stated.

Riza finished dishing up Ed's food and placed it on the counter in front of him. Ed just stared at his food. "Ya gonna eat it? or just burn a hole through it?" Roy asked taking a bite of his own food. "Huh? Oh.." Ed mumbled and took a small bite of his food. 'Somethings wrong…something has to be wrong…he usually eats like theres no tomorrow..' Roy thought and didn't realize he was staring at Ed. "What is it? Problem?" Ed asked scowling at roy. Roy just looked away and muttered, "Nothing.."

"Thats what i thought.." Ed said and took a big bite of food. Roy just rolled his eyes and thought, 'Its probably nothing..he seems fine now..now that i think about it..why the hell did i care in the first place?…'

[AFTER FOOD]

"Well, I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep." Ed said as he stood up and began to leave. "Your plate?" Roy said. Ed stopped walking and looked back. "Mehhhhh" Ed said as he trudged upstairs. Roy's eyebrow twitched as he stood up. "Sir?" Riza asked. Roy ignored her and walked up the stairs and grabbed Ed's arm. Ed turned and looked at Roy. "What?" he said. Roy just grabbed Ed around the waist and put him over his shoulder and started walking back downstairs. "HEY LET GO DAMMIT!" Ed screamed. Roy just ignored him and set him down on a stool and pointed to Ed's plate. "What about it, bastard?" Ed asked clearly annoyed. Roy just glared at Ed. "…Okay okay i get it. god…" Ed said as he stood, grabbed his plate, and put it in the sink. "Happy?" Roy just pointed to the dishwasher. Ed stared at him like - ..really? Roy nodded. Ed sighed and picked up his plate and put it in the dishwasher. "There." Ed said as he started walking upstairs again. Roy sighed and sat down. 'This..is gonna be a long mission..'


End file.
